All American Girl
by cmonteiths
Summary: Sawyer was the perfect All American Girl, song fic based on Carrie Underwood's song of the same name, rated K. One Shot


**So here's a new oneshot!! It's about Sawyer, and yes I know Lucas probably wouldn't want his son to play football, he'd probably like Basketball better so just ignore the football comment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the song 'All American Girl' by Carrie Underwood. **

_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_

Ever since Lucas had married he had dreamed of having a baby boy, someone he could take fishing, someone who he could play basketball in the yard with, someone who would carry the Scott name in high school with a state championship. Lucas didn't get that though, he got something completely different, on May 24 Peyton gave birth to a girl, Sawyer Brooke Scott.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

Even though he didn't get what he wanted, he got something he needed. Sawyer soon became the center of his whole world, she could ask for anything and Lucas would give it to her, Peyton would even tease him about it, but he didn't care. Sawyer had stolen his heart and had become his All American Girl, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

When Sawyer started her junior year of high school, the football star, a senior, was soon falling for her and she was falling back. When she went to the games, he would drop passes because he was focused on her, he would skip practices so they could hang out. One day his coach lectured him on her, he told his star player that giving up his dream wasn't worth a girl. But he insisted that Sawyer was his dream. Everybody tried to tear them apart, but no one succeeded.

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American_

Sawyer was soon the center of his world, he was everything to her and she was everything to him. She was beautiful and he knew they would be together forever even though everyone told them they were crazy. She was All American and was everything he wanted and needed.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know_

They got married 5 short years after she graduated high school. Her parents cried at the wedding and his knew he was right, she was perfect. When they decided to have kids of their own, Sawyer wanted and girl but she thought he might want a boy like she knew her dad had wanted. But he told her, "Sawyer, you should know."_  
_  
_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American_

"I want someone like you. An All American girl." She found out she was pregnant, exactly one year later, then nine months later Sawyer had a, girl, just like they both wanted. They named her, Natalie Peyton.

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl  
All American girl_

Now Natalie, 6 years, is wrapped around her dad's finger, everything she wants is hers. Sawyer can't help but feel, nostalgia; she knew her dad was the same way. Now she and him have a perfect little All American Girl, and they couldn't ask for anything more.

**Ok so that was really cheesy but I think it's cute nevertheless. The reason that I didn't name Sawyer husband is because I wrote this in like 15 minutes and I'm not in a very creative mood so I didn't name him. So as always Review, and for those wondering I will be writing the next chapter of 'Welcome Home AKA Hell' tomorrow. **

**Thanks!**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820. **


End file.
